Haunted Halloween
by GcArchAngel
Summary: The X-Men and the Brotherhood make a bet to see who can spend the night at the Apex, the spookiest and most legendary haunted house in Bayville. But are the haunting’s a hoax, or are they for real?
1. Chapter 1

Haunted Halloween

Ghetto title, I know.

Summary: The X-Men and the Brotherhood make a bet to see who can spend the night at the Apex, the spookiest and most legendary haunted house in Bayville. But are the haunting's a hoax, or are they for real? Pairings include: Kietro, Lance/Rogue, Remy/OC (Alyson), Bobby/OC (Morgan), Jott, OC (Kael)/OC (Jamie), and Wanda/OC (Caleb)... Let the Chaos ensue!

-----

"You X-Geeks wouldn't even dare spending the night at Apex," Pietro taunted Rogue and Kitty after school in the parking lot on a late October afternoon.

"An why wouldn't we?" Rogue glared back with her hands on her hips.

"Because da filles too afraid to spend da night away from da Prof," Remy smiled sauntering towards the arguing group.

"You willing to bet on that?" Morgan Rowen asked joining her crew, standing defiantly beside Rogue.

"Yeah I am," Lance smirked as he joined the Brotherhood.

"Urgh, Lance, like stay out of this!" Kitty yelled.

Lance grinned at her and winked, making Kitty roll her eyes.

"So you up for the challenge?" Lance asked smiling at Rogue.

"What challenge?" Scott asked as he and Jean came upon the little meeting. He glared at Lance, his hand on his sunglasses, when Jean raised a hand to stop him.

"You. Us. Tonight. The Apex. First one to run home screaming loses," Pietro smirked.

"And what does the winner get?" Rogue asked before Scott could refuse.

"Bragging rights? What else?" Lance laughed as the rest over the Brotherhood heading over to the jeep.

"I hate him," Scott seethed as Lance headed off.

"Be ready with your running shoes, Pietro!" Kitty screamed across the lot.

"That was lame," Morgan said flatly.

"Yeah.. Very," Rogue added.

"What? I'm just trying to get him nervous," Kitty questioned confused.

"Well you're really going about it the right way," Morgan said sarcastically.

"Goin' about what the wrong way?" Bobby asked as he came upon the X-men. Seeing their faces, he questioned, "What?"

"We have to spend the night at the Apex," Scott growled and stormed towards the car with Jean, Kitty and Rogue in tow.

Bobby gulped as Morgan patted him on the shoulder, turning to go to the car, "Apex?" he squeaked nervously and ran over to van, where Rogue was driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey... here's chapter two..

Kara Grey – Thanks to my first reviewer!! Hehe... hope you like the up and coming chapters.

Oh yeah – and I don't own XME and I'm getting NO MONEY WHAT SO EVER FROM THIS!!!

-----

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this," Bobby groaned as seven of the X-men snuck down the halls from their respected rooms and towards the entrance hall.

"We didn't talk you into this Bobby, you're tagging along," Jean hissed aggravated.

"Oh."

Morgan snickered at his intelligent reply.

"Shut up Morgan," Bobby growled shoving her playfully.

"Would you two quit flirtin', we gotta go if we wanna get there anytime soon," Scott scolded.

"We could take the Hummer," Kael, a sophomore thought as the crept along.

"No."

"Yeah, we could like, manually open the garage doors," Kitty said getting a high-five from Bobby.

"No," Scott said again.

"And we can push the car outside the gates!" Morgan exclaimed earning a few hushes from her friends.

"No," Scott replied a final time.

Rogue smirked thinking, "You can drive."

Scott thought for a second, "Okay."

-----

"Wait so run this by me again. We're supposed to spend the night at Apex, just for some stupid bragging rights!" Jamie exploded causing most of the pipes in the Brotherhood Mansion to rattle and threaten to burst.

"And you missed the part that the X-Babies are going to be there," Alyson groaned from the couch.

"Oh, yes, and the beloved X-Men will be there too. Great! Fantastic! Good goin' Speedy!" Jamie yelled storming off to the upstairs rooms.

"Jamie!" Lance pleaded following his sister upstairs. "WAH!" he screamed and charged back down as a tidal wave ripped down the stairs and out the door.

"Don't ya jus love when family fights?" Remy asked sitting on the couch next to Alyson.

"Say Cajun, Morgan didn't happen to be there did she?" Alyson asked.

"Why does Bronze want to know?" Remy questioned.

"Shut it Gumbo and answer."

"Yes the Cloak was there," Remy sighed.

"Score!" Alyson jumped off the couch. She ran into the kitchen and nearly tackled Pietro who was trying to find some food. "So when are we going?"

"Uhhh, nightfall?" Pietro squeaked pushing the hyper freshman off of himself.

"Yay!" she squealed and ran upstairs to get ready.

-----

"So what's the story with this Apex place anyway?" Morgan asked leaning up from the backseat to be seen and heard.

Scott looked over at Jean who sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Well, the story started up in the seventies again, but it had been around since Bayville was a colony. Four sisters grew up in Adock Mansion, they were Catherine or Cat, Jade, Pearl and Rose. They lived in the house even when they were older and at the age of eligibility. Rose and Pearl met two boys in the market, and invited them over for dinner. At the dinner the boys met Jade and Cat, and fell for them, instead of the Rose and Pearl."

"They became jealous and in turn, murdered their sisters, Rose tied Jade to the tree one night and hung her in their front yard. Pearl pushed Cat from their third floor window. Days after the first two sisters died, the two boys were found dead in the basement and Rose had been burned in their furnace, no one ever found Pearl, some say she was buried alive, and others say that she killed the others off and ran away," Jean finished sighing.

"BOO!" Bobby said grabbing onto Morgan's arm and neck.

"AHH!!" She screamed and clung to the seat in front, squeezing the person on it, who was Kael.

"Oh stop it Morgan, you're not scared," Kael scolded.

"How would you know you big meanie," she said swatting at Bobby next to her.

"Because I'm empathic." Kael smiled shaking his head.

-----

Lance sat in the Brotherhood's kitchen finishing his dinner when their youngest member, Alyson came in.

"Hey Lance, what's up with this Apex?"

"The Apex?" Lance asked back.

"Yeah, the Apex, what's so spooky about it?" Alyson asked stealing a french fry.

"These four witches took haven one night in that mansion. They created their coven there. And they liked to hold their meetings there, they even did a few sacrifices here and there, but one day two local kids went over to see what was going on at the house and they came across the witches brewing a potion. The witches found the boys and killed them, burying their mutilated remains in the basement. Well when the boys from town were gone for a few days, people cried witch, and the four girls were killed. One was hung, another burned at the stake, one was drugged and buried alive and the fourth was thrown from the roof," Lance said.

"I hardly believe in fairy tales, Lance," Alyson smirked.

"No, but wait, what those withes were doing, the night they killed those two boys, was opening up a portal to the dead. The dead could past through that house anytime they wanted. And the four witches still haunt the mansion, taking lives here and there."

"Wow," Alyson gulped. "That's interesting."

"You don't know the half of it," Lance smirked. "The portal the opened that night is still there, no witch these days dares to go in alone to close it, not even Wanda."

"Other spirits are there, cher, they haunt the Apex," Remy said getting a glass of water. "Waiting for fresh blood," he said and took a large sip.

At this point Alyson stare amazed and afraid at the two older boys in front of her.

They tried to keep their faces straight and solemn as Pietro crept up behind her.

"That's kinda creepy, that that, -AAAHHH!" Alyson released a blood curdling scream.

Pietro burst out laughing as he hung onto Alyson's shoulders.

"Pietro!" Alyson yelled as she whipped around in her seat.

"You should've seen your face!" Lance laughed holding his sides.

Alyson turned back to glare at the laughing boys.

"Oui, mon aime, I've never seen your beautiful face look so horrid!" It was priceless!" Remy chuckled.

"Ooo!" Alyson growled and hurled a fork at his head, which embedded itself in the cabinet next to him.

"Cher!" Gambit called.

"Bite me Gumbo!" Alyson yelled throwing her chair back and storming into the living room.

"Bronze know dat Remy would, if Bronze ask Remy nice," he grinned following her.

"Remy!" she growled as he squeezed her butt and she turned to swat him.

Pietro and Lance chuckled from the kitchen as Wanda, Jamie and Caleb came downstairs. "Everybody ready?" Lance asked.

With the chorus of 'yeahs' and 'sures', Pietro saluted and waved to them, "See you slow pokes there!" and took off out the front door.

Lance shook his head growling and headed out the door with Wanda, Jamie and Caleb behind him. "You comin' Alyson?"

"Naw I'm good!" she called walking out the door.

"Da femme jus wans ta ride wid a real man" Gambit laughed slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Alyson rolled her eyes, "Dream on Cajun. I've got my own means of transportation," she walked forward and released her leathery draconic wings and took flight.

Gambit shook his head smiling and mounted his bike heading towards Apex.

-----

A/N: yeah! Chapter two is up!!! Hhehehe.. just to clarify this, I'll give ages so no body freaks out or anything..

18

Scott

Jean

Remy

Lance

17

Pietro

Wanda

Rogue

Caleb

16

Kitty

Bobby

Jamie

Kael

15

Morgan

Alyson

Yeah so.. I think that's about it... okay then, Remy is a part of the Brotherhood, I really don't think that Magz will play any role what so ever in this fic, but I could be wrong, maybe later. But Gambit is a member of the Brotherhood... umm family ties might help here too..

Jamie is Lance's younger sister.

Morgan and Alyson are twins that don't normally get along (hence the different teams), Caleb is there half-brother by father.

Kael is a random OC.

Pietro and Wanda, obviously, are brother and sister.

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. and remember R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!! Tee-Hee!!

I don't own XME.. nothing of it is mine.. but I do want a XL cut out of Wolverine if anybody wants to ship that to me for X-Mas...

-----

"I can't believe this," Jean whispered to Scott as they neared Apex. "I can't believe any of this."

"What's wrong Jean?" Scott whispered back.

"I have a very bad feeling about this. Something is wrong."

"Yeah, me too," Kael said coming up behind them.

"Like, where's the Brotherhood?" Kitty asked holding out her arms annoyed.

"Waiting for you," Pietro said stepping out of the shadows.

"Whoa, stalkerish much?" Kitty glared.

"Watch it Pryde," Alyson threatened from a tree limb.

"You watch it Bronson!" Morgan called pointing at her sister.

"Aw, Mor, is that any way to treat your baby sister?" Alyson smirked and descend the tree, jumping off the branch to the ground.

Morgan glared at her as Kael put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You're just feeding the fire." She nodded and smirked focusing her attention on the tree above her.

Crackling sounded behind Alyson and she felt heat radiating over her, she slowly turned looking over her shoulder as the tree that she was previously on was towering above her on fire. She gasped stumbling backward on the ground and crawling away in fear, never taking her eyes from the burning structure.

One of the branches cracked and she squealed, rolling out of the way. When she pulled her head out of her arms and pulled a leaf from her hair she looked up to see that her fellow Brotherhood members were looking at her in confusion and Morgan was laughing gleefully.

Alyson looked back over her shoulder at the flaming tree, to see that it was only an illusion. She flipped up and growled as her black leathery wings ripped through her skin and out of the holes in her shirt, she turned and glared with red eyes at her sister.

Morgan only laughed more, and her own black angelic wings showing with a metallic glint. Taking a few of her feathers they shown as long daggers. "You really wanna do this?" she asked holding them between her fingers, giving off the appearance of Wolverine.

"Are you?" Alyson asked and pulled two daggers from her waist.

"You bitch! I've been looking for those forever!" Morgan yelled.

"What can I say, you know what it's like to live on the streets, you need to steal to survive," Alyson told her and smirked lunging at her sister.

Morgan let out and high scream and took flight, running from her angry little sister. She flew up around the tree and dodged some street lights.

"Aw! Come on Morgan! Hold still!" Alyson laughed chasing her, she drew back her arm to throw one of the daggers but it stopped in midair.

"You forget little sister, the incantations that I placed on my daggers, they can't hurt me," Morgan smiled.

"Oh. Well, we'll just have to do this the hard way!" Alyson sighed and grabbed the dagger in her fist and chased after Morgan, gaining on her, trying to stick her with her own knife.

"Stop Alyson!" Pietro called from the ground.

"Make me Pie!"

"Cut it out Morgan!" Scott commanded.

"And what? Get sliced and diced by my insane sister? I don't think so- WHOA!" she screamed as she could no longer fly.

"What the!? Come on Caleb, no fair!" she called over her shoulder retracting her wings and crossing her arms.

"Drop 'em Alyson," Caleb shouted to her, holding his half sister with gravity.

"Make me Chaos," Alyson growled as Wanda seized the daggers from Alyson and the feathers from Morgan.

Wanda brought them to herself and gave them to Remy, "Hold onto these, Gambit."

"No problem, Magz girl," Remy smiled and winked.

Jean telekinetically brought Morgan back to the ground and Morgan dusted herself off as Caleb dropped Alyson, she landed on her feet and grunted, looking at Wanda who stole her daggers that she stole from Morgan.

"You guys ready?" Lance asked holding a flashlight under his chin.

"Nice try Lance," Jean said wrapping her hands around her arms.

The group entered the house with their flashlights at hand. They all looked around slightly surprised. No blood on the gray walls. Just a lot of graffiti.

"Wow this is," Wanda started.

"Not what you expected?" Caleb finished.

"Not at all," Wanda sighed.

"This is it? This is all?" Alyson asked sticking her arms out. "This is the big scary Apex?!"

"Shh!'

"Hush!"

"Shut up!"

Remy and Pietro lunged at her, Remy grabbing her arms and pinning them against her sides whiled Pietro covered her mouth with his hand.

"Eww!!" Pietro flipped pulling his hand away. "She licked me!"

"Gerroff Gambit!" Alyson growled jerking him off of her. "At least I didn't bite ya," she winked at Pietro.

"She's so much like Logan it's scary." Bobby whispered to Morgan.

"Too bad they're not related," Morgan growled back crossing her arms indifferently.

Bobby turned to her slightly surprised. "What's up your ass?

Loud bang sounded from upstairs, the screeching of metal on metal and the sounds like a furnace kicking on all sounded one after the other.

"Shh," Scott commanded as they all turned in different directions surveying for things that could have made the noises that they heard.

"That bang came from upstairs," Alyson said calmly.

"The metal had to be on this floor, it sounded close," Rogue observed.

"This is an old house, there might have been a wood burning stove in the basement," Jean thought aloud.

"Alright," Scott said dividing the groups, "Let's split up."

-----

Hey guys, I'd like to thank Chibi Moon Baby and Kara Grey... but unfortunately, I've entered a novel writing contest for the month of November and well.. I don't think I'll be able to update this til December, but if anybody wants to see if I made it or not, drop me an email, encouragement is welcome, and/or check out on November 30, or December 1 to see if I made the 50,000 word deadline.... Thanks again guys!!


End file.
